


【FF7SC】格式化‧１

by nataku_s83584



Category: FF7SC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataku_s83584/pseuds/nataku_s83584
Kudos: 6





	【FF7SC】格式化‧１

FF7SC】格式化‧１ 

－－－－－

人類文明由何而起已不可考，歷代統治者從未知時就已禪讓方式傳承，最早出現的史特萊夫之名也已沉寂許久不曾出現。現今，因開採石油而白手起家的派森登‧神羅崛起，石油成了新資源產直蒸蒸日上，使得原煤礦重鎮北可利爾的統治者華萊士受到重挫，在派森登暗地吞併之下，華萊士不得不將統治權轉讓出來以求自保。

佔據米德加地區的神羅壯大發展城首都，地表上三方大陸集權在神羅手中，發展出人類文明最先進的一頁。

但最初派森登並非以石油起家，只不過是名小小伐木工人的他也從沒想過自己有一天能有所成就。

米德加是他的家鄉，一個窮小子走在路上也不見得會被誰關注，可他心裡總是有個念頭，不甘待在米德加跟著大伙伐木，他有更想要去的地方，想去北可利爾發展不願就此平庸度過。

跟著一群遇往北可利爾追尋掏金夢的大漢們跳上前往碼頭的卡車，手裡緊捏積攥丁點積蓄購得的船票，破舊布包裡只裝著簡易行囊。

－－－－－

明明都能見到對岸了卻出了意外，水獸利拜亞桑在平靜無波的海平面下突然竄出，這條大海龍差點將這艘不算大的運輸木船打翻。牠在直直衝出海平面後像是玩耍般在空中扭轉，頭朝下又衝進海裡，甩出一大片巨浪。

眼看大浪即將打上船頭，派森登嚇的衝往船後，死命拉住離自己最近的一條繩索，就差沒將自己綁上去。

巨浪打來，甲板上所有東西都被浪潮打的東倒西歪，每個人面面相覷渾身濕透，還未站定就聽到船發出喀喀聲響，頓時驚叫聲四起。

霎時，不知從哪裡竄出人影掠過派森登，那人動作極快，瞬間就衝入海裡，他敢保證只有自己看到了他。

就這樣盯著那人進入海中的地方呆愣，耳邊尖叫聲似乎慢慢停止了，眾人方才的恐慌也漸漸消退，他沒轉過頭去看船上的人，就那麼看著海面。

水獸像是消失了遲遲沒再出現，大海再度回復平靜，方才的驚心動魄只剩下溼透的衣服提醒自己那不是錯覺。

直到船隻緩緩靠上陽光海岸邊角，在下船踩上陸地的那一刻，派森登才有自己還活著的欣慰。

可眾人還是有些驚魂未定，要一起前往北可利爾的那些大漢都趕忙上岸找了陰涼的地方落坐休憩，自己也盲從跟著，但目光卻時不時往後飄，心裡還記著那個衝進水裡的人。

當跟著大夥坐下歇息，才正要拿水潤喉壓驚時，就看到淺灘上那人一襲黑衣步伐飄忽不定走上沙灘。

他一眼就認出是那個衝進海裡的人，慌忙起身欲往前跑要攙扶他，卻在下一秒那人彎下身子吐了。

這一幕讓派森登剛踏出去一步的腳慢慢收了回去。

金髮整個貼黏在腦袋，男子渾身上下狼狽極了，看似厚重的黑衣不斷滲水，背上那把大劍重重壓在他身後，派森登看他吐到快喘不過氣都想過去幫他把那劍解下來了。

可他最後還是只遞出小水壺給那人漱口。

｢...謝謝。｣

｢舉手之勞。｣

金髮男子沒抬頭，他只是眼角餘光看到有人朝他走來遞上水就伸手接過，直到再也吐不出任何東西才努力撐起身子漱口。

不過金髮男子不知道他這樣一抬頭，面前的派森登當場傻了。

這麼個大太陽的陽光海岸彷彿也曬不黑眼前這位金髮男子，也許是因為剛吐過身體不太舒服，藍色的瞳孔還帶有水氣，漱口時鼓起來的臉頰居然還帶了點嬌憨...，派森登慌忙移開自己那瞪著對方臉的目光，視線卻又飄到對方上身，像是在確認般看著對方胸口。

溼透的黑背心黏在身上，平坦的胸口與右側臂膀的肌肉線條確定對方並不是女孩子才鬆一口氣。

彷彿是注意到審視的目光，金髮男子只是皺了一下眉頭，吐掉漱在口中的水以後才開始慢慢喝水，直到最後一口喝下後，他抹抹嘴將水壺塞還給對方。

｢...哪裡有車行？｣

｢抱歉我不是本地人，不太清楚。｣

｢這樣啊。｣

正當派森登要詢問金髮男子要往哪裡去，方才一同搭船來的大漢們吆喝著該上路，連忙轉頭大喊等等又把目光轉回金髮男子身上。

｢我們這票人要往北可利爾去，若順路要不搭個便車？｣

金髮男子面有難色，抿著唇微微低頭好像在考慮甚麼，又隨即甩頭一臉難受。

見對方不太願意的樣子派森登也不好強求，開口道別正要轉身離開時，目光被金髮男子身後的海水給吸引了。

那條方才襲擊船隻的水獸，正以一種詭異不正常姿態死氣沉沉浮出海面，連週遭海水漸漸泛紅。

心裡疙登一下起了雞皮，目光從那水獸屍身飄移到面前金髮男子臉上。

｢看來是沒租車行。｣

咕噥一句抬腳便走，派森登急忙跟上，大熱天的卻脊背發涼。

－－－－－

當到達北可利爾派森登就慌亂的將又快吐下一輪的金髮男子拖下車，一起搭乘的大漢們眼神有些透露出憐憫有些帶著譏笑，被揶揄同情的對象整個人掛在派森登身上，表情痛苦。

幾名給予同情目光的終於是忍不住來幫忙了，派森登雖然尷尬但也很感激。他們並不像自己只憑著一股夢想與熱血啥都沒準備空手而來，反而還幫著張羅臨時住處和連繫雇主。

｢這是你弟弟？｣

｢...不是。｣

｢我看也不覺得像。不是還顧著他做啥？多一個人添亂綁手綁腳。｣

說是這麼說，可大漢手邊動作卻沒停下，幫著拿起那把拖到地板上的大劍，厚重扎實的大劍拿著略顯吃力。

其實派森登也說不明白自己為何要幫這金髮男子到這地步，也許是他暈船暈的太慘而憐憫，亦或是認為金髮男子救了整艘船上的人...，雖然這只是猜測。

感覺掛在身上的人往後滑了點，雙手緊抓住胳臂多了分力，頓了頓把身子扶正才繼續前進。

重工業的北可利爾塵土飛揚，越是靠近臉上就撲滿灰，看著工人們忙碌搬運煤礦，好幾口大小不一的礦口周遭都架上工寮，這些工人們絕大部分都暫住在工寮里，生活作息全靠這些煤礦賴以生存。

幫著自己的那名大漢也是，他老家也在米德加，這次回來剛好巧遇上了，他領頭帶著兩人直直走進其中一個低矮工寮，臨近時還吆喝著裡面其他人來幫忙。

小工寮不大，一個大漢加一個身上掛人的派森登就顯得擁擠，聽見大漢聲音又從裡面竄出個人來。

｢發生甚麼了海汀格爾？｣

｢新伙伴！帕魯瑪你還不快把你那些亂糟糟的天文鬼東西撤了，有個暈車的！｣

｢欸別別！！｣

叫帕魯瑪的矮小男子急忙將牆邊那些一綑綑的卷軸移開到櫃子前，派森登點頭尷尬笑著謝謝才過去將金髮男子撤下靠牆，那名叫海汀格爾的大漢順手將大劍一併靠放在牆邊。

｢看你也是來這找工作的吧？暫時住下，工頭那我去說兩句。這屁點大的地方將就點，自己整整了舒服能睡就行。｣

｢你可都沒問我意見呢海汀格爾。｣

｢問也是白問，就你那小樣，巴不得多來些人擠擠你那張破床。｣

｢那也是！多個伙伴總比你強！小兄弟我是帕魯瑪，那位操鬍子死不剔的是海汀格爾。｣

｢派森登。｣

禮貌性伸出手掛上笑容，帕魯瑪直接無視越過那手勾上派森登肩頭，笑著告訴派森登住在這需要注意的一些瑣事。海汀格爾要去找工頭先行離開，派森登終於在與帕魯瑪一陣手忙腳亂匆匆整理之下得以安頓。

回頭再看看那名金髮男子，他還是臉色發白痛苦著，暈眩疲累整個半斜靠倒在牆上。

估計一時半會是走不了的，不妨先去找海汀格爾見見工頭吧。

－－－－－

半年後。

拎著晚餐晃啊晃踏入工寮，他的小小空間硬是被自己強塞了一張小桌椅，椅子上坐著一頭金髮男子。

派森登愣住了，直到確定不是工作太累恍神才僵直的把晚餐放上桌，對方也沒打算起身讓座的意思。

會那麼驚訝不是沒有原因，一切只是他那次前腳剛走，跟著海汀格爾見見工頭打聲招呼後就急忙回來，後腳金髮男子卻早已離開了。

這半年來毫無音訊，連他叫甚麼名子都不知道更是無從找起。

｢大半年不見了。｣

｢幸虧你還認得我。｣

｢你...。｣

｢甚麼？｣

｢不，沒甚麼。｣

你那副長相要人忘記也很難吧。派森登沒說出口，更大的困惑是怎麼突然間這名男子會來找他？

金髮男子打從自己一進門就沒抬頭像是在沉思，他看著那顆蓬亂亂翹的髮型，想當初從海灘走上岸整個頭髮貼平的狼狽樣子，哪像現在蓬鬆的像極了在哪見過的陸行鳥。

｢你來這裡，是為了錢？｣

｢我家鄉在米德加...，是個小地方，賺不了幾個錢。索性來這找個工，即是零頭也比米德加好太多了。｣

｢...。｣

金髮男子沒答腔，那低頭繼續沉思的神情讓派森登不由得緊張起來。

｢我手上有份工作...，你若信的過我，要不跟我走？｣

抬首詢問，派森登這才發現金髮男子眼皮底下那雙湛藍的眼。

清澈的像是天空藍，又像是沙灘上的淺海般閃爍，莫名丟了心神。

｢北可利爾南方是一片黃沙...，我在那發現了有趣的東西。｣

忽略掉派森登那吃驚的怪樣子，金髮男子撇開目光，頓了幾秒才又說下去。

｢現今煤礦產值已漸漸下滑，相對價格開始升高，敞若有能替代煤礦的價格又低廉的能源...｣

｢這怎麼可能。｣

｢...石油。｣

｢你一定是在開玩笑。｣

他當然知道石油，那個在地底下深黑深綠臭不可聞的東西。

燃點極低，一個不慎就爆，他還記得前年貢加加那小村有人開採石油爆炸，當時那些現場人員極其幸運逃過一劫，也好在離村子不近，否則漫天大火要是往那去後果不堪設想。

雖說石油開採危險性高，但就以建築來說，固態石油瀝青是個很好的建築材料，黏性高又特別防水，蓋房子時用的黏著劑大多摻雜些混入水泥用。

可這東西拿來代替煤礦？光是開採就不知道要耗費多少人力物力，資金是最難過的檻，沒人會想把錢放在危險性特高又完全沒賺頭的石油上。

｢你覺得我在跟你開玩笑？｣

｢我可是連你叫甚麼名子都不知道。｣

｢...克勞德。｣

｢好，克勞德。我不清楚你對石油為何如此感興趣。｣

派森登擺擺手聳肩，隨後將注意力轉移到晚餐上。

克勞德靜靜看著他將晚餐從紙帶中拿出，翹著腳完全沒打算讓位出來給對方吃晚餐。

｢給我個比晚餐更吸引人的條件我或許...｣

｢我已經開採了，資金要多少有多少，我只缺個能站在邊上出張嘴甚麼事情都不做的領導。｣

話沒說完就被克勞德打斷，瞧他一臉勢在必得，彷彿看好戲的目光。這番說辭的確是打動了派森登。

－－－－－

石油開採地點大多是窮鄉僻壤臨近沙漠的邊緣地帶，那裏頭潛伏著許多怪物，這些並不是個米德加出身的伐木工人能夠抵抗的。

派森登並非隻身前來，當他將克勞德這想法告訴海汀格爾與帕魯瑪時，這兩人的反應比他還激烈。

｢若是發了我一定要衝出地表看看星球到底美不美！｣

｢八字都沒一撇！｣

海汀格爾一貫笑罵著帕魯瑪也不惱，著手就開始收拾，派森登也樂著大伙一起過去。

當他們三個到達時克勞德就站在油田附近一處高地上，憂鬱的臉帶著蒼白，透亮的藍眼盯著周遭。

｢不用擔心怪物襲擊你們，也別擔心開採時會發生甚麼意外。｣

黑色裝束全身包個死緊，徒留右手手臂裸露在外，肌肉線條分明，後腰上一把大劍直直插入劍套，克勞德漫不經心的說完後示意三人跟上，帶著他們大概介紹了環境。

就從此時此刻，派森登的野心也開始暗地悄長。


End file.
